casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Themyscira House
Themyscira House Owner: Island of Themyscira Designation: National Embassy Affiliation: Themyscira First Appearance: Wonder Woman: The Hiketeia (2002) Brief: Themyscira House was a 4-5 story embassy located in New York City that represented the Amazons of Themyscira and related matters connected to Wonder Woman. One of several embassies around the world formed by the Wonderdome, this embassy served as Themyscira's representation in the United States and was afforded the same regulations as other diplomatic embassy's. Built with state-of-the-art security, which included a hand-print identification lock hidden within the embassy's plaque at the front door. While her living quarters was located on the fourth floor, Diana had her main office on the second floor of the building which included an oval balcony overlooking the street above the embassy's entrance. The house also had a personal chambers within the embassy decorated in ancient Grecian style. Dubbed "The White Room" due to the white marble it was constructed with, the room held Diana's armory, which included many weapons and armors maintained by Io and a shrine dedicated to her mother; featuring her mother's Wonder Woman uniform, sword and shield. The room also held a portal that acted as a doorway to, among other places, New Themyscira and New Olympus. The embassy's staff included Diana's secretary Alana Daminguez; responsible for the hiring of new personnel and coordination of Diana's public appearances, legal attaché Rachel Keast, media affairs officer Peter Garibaldi and his two children, Robert and Martin Garibaldi, and a Kithotaur chef named Ferdinand. Jonah McCarthy also worked at the embassy as Diana's handler at media events among other duties but he was ultimately exposed as a spy for Checkmate. History: Bought by Diana around six years before the Infinite Crisis, the embassy acted as her official residence in her role as an ambassador for Themyscira at the United Nations Council, however, while she hired the majority of her diplomatic staff at this time, she did not live in the embassy on a regular basis. After creating additional embassies throughout the world after decommissioning the Wonderdome, Diana initially shared board with Donna Troy in New York, however, following Donna Troy's death at the hands of a rogue Superman robot, Diana sold her sister's house and moved permanently into the Themyscira House embassy; devoting her attention to her ambassadorial duties and writing and publishing Reflections: A Collection of Essays and Speeches. Following the book's release and following Veronica Cale's attack upon it, the embassy was mobbed by angry protesters, which Cale manipulated further by having their leader, Darrel Keyes, shot at the embassy's doorstep and Doctor Psycho induce the mob into a frenzy after leading Diana away by having the Silver Swan attack the embassy. When Vanessa Kapatelis managed to break her Silver Swan programming during the fight, the embassy was used as a refuge for Vanessa, whom Diana believed would not get proper medical treatment should she be released. To remove the girl's implants, Diana convinced Doctor Leslie Anderson, friend of Veronica Cale, to stay at the embassy and tend to her. After healing Vanessa and discovering Cale's part in experimenting on the girl, Leslie opted to live at the ambassy to help Diana, forming a relationship with Ferdinand. After the destruction of New Themyscira thanks to Hera's tantrum, Circe allied with the Gorgon sisters to resurrect Medusa; who attacked Diana within the embassy and turned Martin to stone (although thanks to tending to various tasks at Athena's behest, Diana was able to have Martin returned to life). Following the revelation of Superman being mind controlled by Maxwell Lord, Diana was forced to kill the psychic after he announced his plan of killing all metahumans on Earth due to the risk they represented towards the human race. Witnessing the death of Lord, the satellite/A.I. Brother Eye began a smear campaign against the Amazon; televising Diana snapping Lord's neck without any context before sending a trio of OMACs to assault her within the embassy. After Themyscira retreated once again into the protection of a pocket dimension following an attack on their island by Brother Eye, Diana closed Themyscira House and ended her role as an ambassador due to no longer having a country to represent. In the year following the Infinite Crisis, the Themyscira House building became the embassy for Kahndaq. It is from here that Black Adam first announced his plans for the Freedom of Power treaty and the no-tolerance law against super-criminals. However, this role was short lived as Amanda Waller saw to Black Adam and his family being dishonored in the eyes of the public. The building was shut down once again. File:ThemysciraAmbassy2.jpg File:ThemysciraAmbassy1.jpg File:ThemysciraAmbassy3.jpg File:ThemysciraAmbassy4.jpg File:ThemysciraAmbassy5.jpg File:ThemysciraAmbassy6.jpg File:ThemHouse1.jpg File:ThemHouse2.jpg File:ThemHouse3.jpg File:ThemHouse4.jpg File:ThemHouse5.jpg File:ThemHouse7.jpg File:ThemHouse8.jpg File:ThemHouse9.jpg File:ThemHouse10.jpg File:ThemHouse11.jpg File:ThemHouse12.jpg File:ThemHouse13.jpg File:ThemHouse14.jpg File:ThemHouse15.jpg File:ThemHouse16.jpg File:ThemHouse17.jpg File:ThemHouse18.jpg File:ThemHouse19.jpg File:ThemHouse20.jpg File:ThemHouse21.jpg File:ThemHouse22.jpg File:ThemHouse23.jpg File:ThemHouse24.jpg File:ThemHouse25.jpg File:ThemHouse26.jpg File:WonderWomanBatcave.png File:ThemHouse27.png Trivia *The embassy's street address is 75 Park Avenue. *Official visiting hours for the embassy were between 9am and 4pm. *Rachel Keast, Diana's legal council and the embassy's legal attache, was the author of seven books including Bullets and Bracelets: The Law of Themyscira, Then and Now, which analyzed the strategic and technological strength of the Amazons' military and their willingness to use it. *When Diana and Peter Garibaldi are away on U.N. business, Cassandra Sandsmark acts as babysitter for Garibaldi's two children. *One Year after the Infinite Crisis, the New York Cultural Museum showcased an exhibit on Themyscira and Wonder Woman; using various artefacts that were once housed within Themyscira House before it was closed. Location Databank Category: Locations